User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... Trouble I was also partly involved in the incident earlier on, and no, the problem isn't still there... for now, at least. It originated in the MH Wishlist section, in case you're interested, in the sections 'BizzarreBitch', 'Time machine', 'A white nargacuga and a black barrioth' and 'If there would be Monster Hunter Portable 3g, there could be an underwater areas'. As I said earlier, the problem seems to have disappeared. Pink Fatalis 08:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) The Ryu Takashi guy...he's bannable now. Get rid of him please. You'll see what I mean if you read some of his posts. PurpleIsGood 02:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Aremetis Purplelgood just erased what i just typed all he does is hate on me I think he has a grudge on me.Every time i talk he hates please give him a warning.-Ryu Takashii I'm flaming you sorry ass because you have yet to figure out that pretty much everyone of the wiki things your a stubborn idiot. You constantly insult everyone who takes offense to your insenstive comments and hate on every little thing anyone says. And then you believe that the ones yelling at you for you idiocy are the ones wrong. And that's why Artemis ain't gonna listen to you, especially because you've cursed out and insulted numerous members of the wiki. PurpleIsGood 03:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for all this shit, Artemis...trying to clean up the mess here. PurpleIsGood 03:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC)